1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a friction clutch, particularly for a motor vehicle, with a rotatable clutch disk which is connected to a transmission input shaft so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it and which can be clamped axially between two clutch pressure plates, which clutch pressure plates have annular friction surfaces that can act upon the clutch disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known friction clutches of the type mentioned above, the clutch pressure plates comprise a rigid annular body which exerts the pressing force on the clutch disk in the form of surface area pressing. The rigidity of the pressing plate does not allow it to adapt to local fluctuations in thickness of the friction lining of the clutch disk. Locally excited friction vibrations cover the entire clutch pressure plate which cannot offer any resistance to the buildup of vibrations due, among other things, to the lack of elasticity or damping.